far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 666 - Death
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #666 - Death & Processing Fees is the six-hundred sixty-sixth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the twenty-sixth episode of Season 7. Video Overview The 666 Monument Kurt welcomes everybody to the 666th episode and uses a deep voice exiting the Spawner Hidey Hole. He grabs Wolfie, and says he's recording live as his mouse sensitivity goes wild. Sitting down Wolfie, Kurt starts digging around the Hidey Hole noticing extreme block jitter. Kurt says that he is having trouble finding somewhere to house Juno as he goes home to Chicago over Christmas. Also, Juno is figuring out how to get out of her cage in the car, something Kurt has to investigate. Kurt builds a '666' out of dirt, and sleeps, laughing devilishly. He eats 'devilish' bread and calls out a know-it-all in the chat saying the exact number of cobble he needs. Kurt puts in some cobblestone and leaves some of his netherrack from Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 200 - The Final Sunset. Lighting them on fire, he starts talking about the Patreon fee change being moved to the payers not the creators. Kurt says it came with no warning, and suddenly people's pledges, especially small ones, are going up. Taking a picture of the 666 Monument, Kurt runs and builds an Elevated Hidey Hole after being attacked by Zombies. Kurt douses his original bed with lava, and decides to call it a monument. Full Patreon Talk Kurt says that supporting him has always been about the best way they feel to support them. He says that Patreon rolled it out really badly, not explaining what it really was. Kurt says people speculated that VC investors are trying to get a pay out of money that Patreon does not have. Also, Patreon underestimated the amount who gave small pledges. Kurt thanks people for the years of support and how incredible the journey has been, and says that this too shall pass. Question: When you decide to indulge in having a steak, how do you like it done? He usually gets it medium rare, but usually asks how the chef recommends it cooked. Kurt dismisses sous vide, saying that is far too much work for him. Kurt sees what looks like one tree with an absurdly long trunk. It isn't all bark, but is a giant tree on top of a spire. Right nearby a cliff face has symmetrical pillars looking like a castle in progress. Question: What are your thoughts on VR/virtual reality? Kurt tried out a cardboard, but he really plays video games to make content and VR is hard on making content. He decides to keep the episode going having spent so much time. Question: What food do you wish you could eat that you can't anymore? There was a seamless transition to being gluten free, and there are not many things he misses. He is ordering some blueberry bagels, and found some cheesecakes at Safeways. Really the only issues come from price. Not getting true Lou Malnati's sucks, and Kurt hasn't had hot dogs. Question: Do you drink any coffee or tea? He hadn't had warm beverages in a while, so he went out to try and get black tea. It turned out to be a weird hipster blend, it's still fine, but not the kind of tea he expected. He laughs over the name Yerba Mate as the sun sets and he digs in to end the episode. Kurt says that with everybody asking about the new charity, he is going to take it live in 2018.